Pinkalicious Pinkerton
Pinkalicious Pinkerton (voiced by Kayla Erickson) is the eponymous protagonist of the Pinkalicious franchise, created by Victoria Kann. Her adventures are driven by her creativity and big imagination, and she incorporates elements of visual and performing arts. She can be disobedient and impulsive at times, but she’s also a patient older sister to her brother, Peter, as well as a good friend, and she’s always confident in speaking her mind. Age In A Pinkaperfect Birthday the cake she is given only has 1 single candle, which doesn't given any indication of how old she is. However, there is an earlier scene when Pinkalicious is imagining the ideal pink cake she wants (but does not receive) and that does have a number of candles on it which may give an indication of how many years old she is turning. Notable Facts * Pinkalicious's favorite color is pink, because she loves that color very much. * In "Pinkalicious", which adapts the first ever Pinkalicious book, she eats too many pink cupcakes and her skin turns pink. The doctor diagnoses her with "Pinkititis", a case of eating too much pink cupcakes. Quotes * "Pinkatastic!" * "Pinkaperfect!" * "What should I paint next?" * pinkamazing * pinkamagine that * I mean show and tell show and smell * what’s noisy to them is music to me. * "woof, woof, I'm a dog" * pink is the fun of twirling around * Peter * (laughs) Voice In the PBS TV series, she is voiced by Kayla Erickson. Inspiration * Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter) (as a sound-alike singing and speaking voice and same personality, although different shows) Trivia * Her younger brother is Peter. * She once babysat Pinky while Mr. and Mrs. Plum were gone for the day. * A source on Twitter calls her a combination of Redalicious and Whitealicious. * Another source on Twitter confirms the surname Pinkerton, including her family members. * She got a sundae before the ice cream guy left * She accidentally got her and her brother's bottles of perfume mixed up, as seen in Show and Smell. * she once sang mix them all together * although in school rules she listens to her teacher she finds out that taking unicorns to school is hard work. * She steals her brother’s thing he was going to do as seen in pink rasberry * She likes pink as seen in Pinkalicious (episode), * as seen in Jumping for Joy she can jump very high and must like jumping * her actor is Kayla Erickson * She turned Kendra pink in A Pinkaperfect Birthday. * She has a ideal issue with her helmet sometimes. This was seen in Dream Salon due to how tall her hair is. Gallery PIPE 000125.5297659.512x288.jpg DzTr4jQWsAEuLHO.jpg Pinkalicious is jumping for joy!.jpeg Whale of a Song.jpeg Pinkalicious & Peter sing happy birthday.png Happy parents day.png Pinkalicious and Peter.png Where did Peter go?.jpeg D-o8sCkXYAEtZUl.png Pinkalicious and peter are feeling sad.jpg Pinkalicious and henrietta.jpeg Pinkalicious and a Unicorn.png Snow Fairy with pinkalicious.png Pinkalicious with jasmine.jpg Pinkalicious in the beach.jpg Pinkalicious and friends.jpg Pinkalicious with the pink Whale.jpeg Pinkalicious and Friends.jpg Pinkalicious with Peter and Penelope.png Pinkalicious with Peter.jpg Pimkalicious, Peter are flying with Fairy.jpg Best Pink Present DVD back cover.jpg Pinkalicious with peter and jasmine.jpg Pinkamagine it DVD back cover.jpg Pinkalicious and friends-1.jpg Pinkalicious with Mandy and Peter with out his hat.png Pinkalicious and her girl friends.png Pinkalicious blowing out her candles.jpeg Pinkalicious with the boys.jpg Pinkalicious as a cupcake.jpeg Pinkalicious looking on Pinkalicious's pink dress.jpeg Pinkalicious's Back Wing in her party dress.jpeg Pinkalicious, Peter and Mr. Pinkerton School Rules.jpg A Pinkatastic Valentine's Day!.jpeg Pinkalicious and friends.png Pinkalicious and friends are pirates.jpg Happy Fall.png Family day.png Pinkalicious, Peter and Robotta.jpg Peter and Pinkalicious.jpg Best Pink Present-0.jpg Pinkalicious Pinkerton.png Indoor Camp In.jpg Pinkalicious loves crafting with yarn!.jpeg Above the Clouds.jpeg Di45fUYXgAAQa I.jpg 20170515 224646 149750 pinkapilot marker 9-48-1.jpg Gs6Ljgvm.jpg Shop.pbs.jpg Dz3ukAtWsAEMDCz.jpg Cloud-O-Matic.jpeg DyvoTmJW0AAwUsU.jpg 71miBgzUaWL. RI SX380 .jpg PIPE 000117.5121736.512x288.jpg MV5BZGNlMTNjMDYtZjc3NS00YTM5LWJiZTgtZDBhYzViYjU5MWZmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjg1NTQ1NzY@. V1 UY126 UX224 AL .jpg NCEYwVH-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-gomohhC.jpg.resize.454x255.png PIPE 000121.5219258.512x288.jpg DjXJxD8XgAEU98p.jpg Download.jpg PIPE 000107.4949306.512x288.jpg PIPE 00012.512x288.jpg 71tgNRzTIqL. RI SX380 .jpg 20180115 192759 435078 103a invisibleband 10 16.jpg School Rules.jpeg GNwR2zEk.jpg D0RecHxW0AI5VEy.jpg 28911775001 5999708151001 5999694283001-vs.jpg Ms1Q4CGd.jpg Dpp7YmZUUAEuunc.png Dykr35fXgAEpebG.jpg Snapshot 1 (5-29-2019 2-35 PM).png|Pinkalicious, Peter, and their parents trying to get ready for bed in peace Snapshot 1 (6-20-2019 8-04 PM).png|Pinkalicious, Peter, and their mom with fairy wings D-4ZbPhWkAUkeud.jpg D91cwHbXsAEFWmG.jpg PBS-SoCal-Pinkalicious-MAIN-7-15-19-to-8-4-19.jpg D34XKefXkAIJm39.jpg A-PINKAPERFECT-BIRTHDAY.png RFlukej-asset-mezzanine-16x9-ALJXTBC.jpg.crop.379x212.jpg Pinkalicious Turns the Nature Gang Pink.png D4r3D3TXkAAeo64.jpg|link=Jasmine Pinkalicious-and-peterrific-images-600x338.jpg Channels4 banner.jpg EBTiVWKXkAA2nJ8.jpg EBNPcN1XkAEjX8l.jpg A PINKAPERFECT BIRTHDAY.png Pinkabubbles.jpg Pinkalicious and Kendra.jpeg PinkaperfectParty.jpg The Pinkertons, Fairyanna, and the rest of the springtime fairies.png Pinkalicious, Jasmine and Lila.jpg Sand Palace.jpg Captain Jolly, Pinkalicious, Peter, Mr Pinkerton, and his wife Pearl Pinkerton.png Mr. Pinkerton wearing an apron and stirring food as Pinkalicious and Peter are about to get ready to make a kite.png Pinkalicious is looking up.png Pinkalicious, Peter and Rafael.jpg Pinkalicious with peter.png Meet Kendra!.jpeg Pinkalicious, Peter, Edna, and Norman.png Pinkalicious, Peter, and Edna.png Pearl with her arm around her husband's shoulder.png The Pinkerton family.png Pinkalicious and friends-0.jpg Mother and daughter in swimsuits.png|Pinkalicious with her mom while wearing their swimsuits The Pinkertons and the springtime fairies.png Pinkalicious with Peter and Kendra.png Happy First day of school!.png A Pinkaperfect Birthday.jpeg Pinkalicious looking on her dress.jpeg Pinkalicious with miss penny.jpeg Pinkalicious wit Peter.jpeg Pinkalicious.jpeg Pinkalicious with Peter-0.jpg Pink Love.jpeg Pinkalicious.png Pinkamagine fashion.jpg Pinkalicious and Friends.png Pinkalicious with Henrietta and Fred.jpeg Polka dot Pinkalicious.PNG Pinkalicious and friends-2.jpg Pinkalicious and Kendra.png Pinkalicious and Friends-0.jpg Cupcake Pinkalicious.PNG Happy Kids Music Day!.png Pinkalicious, Peter, and Norman.png Kendra and her friends.png Pinkalicious when she becomes a teenager.PNG Pinkalicious and Peter.jpg Pinkalicious cupcake cosplay.png Pinkalicious in gray.PNG Pinkalicious cosplaying as Emily from SML.PNG Pinkalicious Pinkerton and Peter Pinkerton.jpeg Pinkalicious as a cupcake copy.PNG Edna teaching Pinkalicious and Peter how to do the big jig.png The Pinkertons are really tired.png Pinkalicious and Peter on the ship with their mom in her robe.png Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Pinkertons Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Characters who debut in Fairy House Category:Lee